


Knifeplay

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: This is a bit rougher than my usual in terms of violence. There's knife play, a little bloodplay, mentions of scars and scarring, some general not nice stuff related to knives and (mostly consensual) wounding.





	Knifeplay

 

  Cayde's ankle twitches then goes still, a line severed by Eris’ knife lodged in the gap of his knee. He shivers and drags his own blade over the pale skin of her navel, up her sternum.

   He never uses his field knife for these evenings: It's far too large, meant for killing, and dangerous even without his intent behind it. One wrong flick of a wrist could do irreparable harm. He can not go for her the way she goes for him- with a nearly malicious intent to scar and maim. She is mortal, after all, while he still has his Ghost. These nights require something smaller but with the same razor edge and Cayde watches raptly at the way skin dents under the flat of his short blade.

  He only draws blood when she gasps and arches into the attention of his knife. He uses his thumb to smear the glittering line up to her nipple and she groans behind bared teeth and squeezes all three eyes shut. Cayde's not sure he'll ever get used to that.

  When he lingers too long, she twists her knife. He chokes on the pain and tries to keep the damage at a minimum by not jarring his leg away. She always gets meaner the closer she is so Cayde deems it time to pull out the stops before he needs a full Ghost intervention.

  He scrapes his blade along the ridges of scars that crisscross her arm, cutting little notches every so often into Hive-made ruin. Maybe it helps her reclaim her own flesh. Maybe Eris has always been a masochist. Either way, all Cayde needs to know is that her chest heaves with each new cut and her legs fall open by the time he doubles back to the scars along her ribs for more of the same.

  She wraps her hand around his horn and jerks. His hand slips, adding what will surely be a new scar along her waist and she tosses back her head, dark hair twisting and she writhes with a strangled symphony of sighs. Her knife finds his neck, not yet digging but making him wary of its place as the fingers of her knife hand wrap around his neck. Silver flicks to the inside of her thigh, and he throws his leg over hers mindful of the potential disaster that would result from a punctured femoral artery. He drags his blade carefully over the inside of her leg giving it a little twist at the end of each stroke, just enough to produce whisper thin cuts that don't even bleed. Cayde is feeling rather proud of his work when a new noise rises above Eris’ short breaths.

  “Please.”

  Cayde blinks, certain that was an audio hallucination. He drags his knife again over his previous lines, scraping the red flesh.

  “Please!” Eris gasps, this time too loud and painful to ignore as she wrenches his horn again and bucks into the back of his blade-turned just in time.

  Cayde had to fight to get Eris on her back. Had to wrestle her limbs beneath him to limit her fidgeting and the chance of cutting her to ribbons. He’s used to teeth and nails and knives and battling for control every step of the way. He doesn't know what the hell to do with a 'please’.

  She snarls then, like the Eris he knows, like the Eris he's used to and she digs her twisted blade into a gap between his abdominal armor deep enough he flinches and cuts a line across the meat of her thigh. She arches with a shout, drives her knife deeper and Cayde leaks black and teal onto her scarred stomach as he discards his blade over the side of the bed and grabs her weapon hand. He holds down whatever other part of her he can while she shakes through orgasm. He might need that Ghost intervention after all but it's worth it to watch the gaping of wet lips and the clarity returning to three green eyes.


End file.
